Cuestión de rutina
by Angelia Lovegood
Summary: A tu lado no hacen falta palabras. Los gestos cariñosos se pierden en un saludo. Las sonrisas son escasas, y las miradas la única forma de hacer relucir la verdad. Estar contigo es natural, espontáneo. Nuestro amor es cuestión de rutina. Drabbles RxHr.
1. La vieja pluma

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, al parecer se los inventó una tal J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Cuestión de rutina**

Viñeta 1: La vieja pluma 

Ella se mueve con gracia por la Sala Común, con una pila de libros sobre su regazo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Pero aún así se mantiene firme y altiva, con esa expresión severa que brilla en su mirada cada vez que le reprocha otro de sus múltiples errores; y él sabe que no debe ayudarla, porque de esa forma sólo heriría su orgullo. Ni siquiera la saluda cuando se sienta en el mullido sillón a su lado. No hace falta, ambos sienten la presencia del otro, y eso les basta para respirar tranquilos. Ron está allí, desperezado, observando cómo ella se esmera en cada letra que impregna en el largo pergamino que, no se molesta en dudarlo, terminará completando. Continuará enfrascada en su redacción hasta que se le gaste la tinta. Únicamente entonces se dirigirá a él, y con naturalidad le preguntará: "¿Me prestas tu pluma?"

A lo que Ron contestará con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y seguidamente la buscara entre el desorden de su estuche y la dejará encima de la mesa. Hermione siempre duda en aceptar esa pluma, tan roída y frágil que parece a punto de romperse, y se pregunta si no sería mejor subir un momento a su habitación a por tinta, aunque así tal vez perdería por el camino algunas ideas. Pero es al contemplar la imagen de Ron, despeinado, algo desgarbado, vestido con un viejo jersey de Percy y unos vaqueros desgastados; cuando decide que al fin y al cabo, no está tan mal. Después de todo, lleva meses usándola, y el resultado es más que satisfactorio.

* * *

_ ¿Un poco corto? Aún siendo un drabble no sé si lo he acortado demasiado._

_ Bueno, ésta es la primera de una serie de viñetas sobre Ron y Hermione. ¿Por qué ellos dos? Porque es una pareja de la que últimamente se habla poco, y además creo que el día a día les ha brindado más de una escena digna de guardar en la memoria. Su relación me parece muy casual, tal como intento expresar con el título._

_ Nada más. Si a alguien le apetece comentar este pequeño texto... adelante (no estoy muy orgullosa de cómo ha quedado, pero bueno...).  
_


	2. Culpable

**Cuestión de rutina**

Viñeta 2: Culpable

La lluvia cae a raudales tras los muros de Hogwarts; con una violencia impactante contra los cristales, nublando el paisaje exterior. Aún así Hermione no puede apartar la vista de la ventana. Hace horas que Harry salió en dirección al campo de quidditch, y desde entonces ellos dos lo esperan; ella y Ron, cada una en una punta del sofá cercano a la mesa central de la Sala Común. Solos. En silencio. Inquietos.

Una sensación incómoda recorre la espalda de Hermione hasta alcanzarle la nuca, y por un momento pretende dar la cara. Pero la simple visión de Ron desde una esquina de su ojo derecho anula esa idea. Ron percibe la mirada. Se ruboriza y es víctima de una rigidez poco común en él. Sus músculos se tensan al momento y no es capaz de acomodarse.

Avergonzados.

Un soplo de aire fresco se cuela por un resquicio de la ventana y consigue romper la tensión. Hermione percibe que es el momento de reaccionar, pues de lo contrario la situación acabaría delatándola. Ni siquiera está segura de saber la razón que la hace sentirse de esa forma, pero de todas formas, de ninguna manera quiere que Ron la conozca; y se sorprende pensando que mataría para que el secreto que ni tan sólo ella conoce no se desvelase.

Pregunta por la tardanza de Harry con fingida preocupación, y no le extraña comprobar cómo el semblante de Ron se tuerce en una mueca de disgusto. "Odia no ser el centro de atención", se engaña a sí misma antes de continuar expresando su angustia aparente. Para entonces Ron se ha acercado a ella unos centímetros, lo suficiente para captar la intranquilidad que rebosa su cuerpo, pero Hermione lo relaciona como consecuencia de la extraña tardanza de Harry.

Los minutos pasan y el chico no aparece. Horas, y su figura sigue sin haber cruzado el umbral de la puerta. Los ojos de Ron parpadean y se entrecierran sin poder aguantar el peso de sus párpados cansados. Se balancea atraído por el sueño y finalmente cierra los ojos y cae dormido, apoyado sobre el hombro de su compañera, que con un repentino rubor en sus mejillas no puede evitar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la invade al instante. Va a ir al baile con Viktor Krum.  
...

¿Por qué siente esa opresión en el pecho?

* * *

_ No sé si el título es el más oportuno, pero sinceramente, no se me ocurre nada mejor (los títulos se me dan fatal). En fin... Para cualquier crítica, buena o mala (pero fundamentada) que tengáis... ¡review!_

_ Y que nadie dude en comentarme mis errores al escribir, le estaría muy agradecido/a._

_¡Hasta el próximo drabble!_


	3. Furia

**Cuestión de rutina**

Viñeta 3: Furia

Lágrimas derramadas sin cesar sobre sus mejillas. Lágrimas que duelen, asfixian, la aprisionan en una carcel de lamento sofocante. Sollozos constantes, uno tras otro, el siguiente más fuerte que el anterior. Y llora; esconde la cara entre las sábanas y ahoga el llanto con la almohada. Ha olvidado las risas, los bailes, la música y celebraciones que le ha brindado la noche. Una oscura sombra se ha cernido sobre la aparente felicidad que segundos antes la invadía, porque por un momento, olvidó los cálidos ojos azules que sin duda hubiese intercambiado por aquellos oscuros y ceñudos que la observaron con incansable curiosidad durante toda la velada.

En una mueca de Krum adivinó una sonrisa, y se la devolvió sin miramientos; hablaron, coquetearon, y tras los matorrales que delineaban la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, se besaron a escondidas. Fríos y fuertes, besos huecos a falta de una chispa de pasión. Su propia pasión. No los sentía, nunca los deseo, jamás querría repetirlos; pero no los reprimió. Ahora su mente divagaba en un mar de recuerdos tormentosas, y un dolor agudo le helaba la sangre y la mantenía estática sobre la cama.

"Es culpa de Ron, él se lo ha buscado"- pronunció con dificultad.

Sin embargo, le costaba demasiado creer en sus palabras.

* * *

Pasos fuertes golpeando el suelo. Gruñidos, más gruñidos y un sollozo ahogado por el rechinar de sus dientes. Aparta de un manotazo a un chico de primero que se interpone en su camino y continúa la marcha hasta su habitación. Un fuerte golpe en la madera sigue al sonoro portazo, y el pelirrojo se deja caer con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. 

"Mierda"- se dice con los ojos apretados y los puños fuertemente cerrados hasta el punto de clavarse las uñas en la piel.- "Mierda"- repite, y una lágrima rebelde le baja hasta la barbilla.

Es obvio, piensa. Viktor Krum, jugador de quidditch profesional; atletico, famoso, popular... ¿Y quién es él? Ronald Weasley, un patán sin remedio. Piensa también que la estúpida idea de llamar la atención de Hermione lo convierte en un ser aún más estúpido, que sus posibilidades siempre han sido escasas, que ella jamás verá más allá del chico atontado que a duras penas llega al aprobado en pociones, no atina un solo hechizo a la primera y es incapaz de atender las explicaciones del profesor Binns.

"Está claro."- admite con pesadumbre- "No verá más allá porque simplemente no hay más que eso"- aún así, la sóla idea de serle indiferente lo inunda de una ira difícil de controlar.

Se levanta de golpe y propina una enérgica patada contra el escritorio. Advierte que uno de los cajones se ha abierto del golpe, y se dispone a cerrarlo, enfurecido, cuando capta un movimiento en su interior. Una figura sale volando de él y se pasea con gracia por el cuarto. En su estado de rabia profunda, la imagen de Viktor Krum en miniatura le dirige miradas hoscas y gestos victoriosos. La cólera de Ron aumenta a un ritmo alarmante. Esta vez no reprime el grito que a duras penas había comprimido en su interior, y con maestría atrapa la figura y la estruja entre sus manos temblorosas de excitación; el odio le quiebra el rostro. Arranca un brazo y lo lanza al suelo. Lo pisa con fiereza, lo arrastra, lo mira con una sonrisa encarnizada; jadea, respira con dificultad, y tras varios segundos logra calmarse. La dureza de la razón lo ha golpeado de lleno; aquella presencia en su interior que en ocasiones aparece, y al hacerlo, deja hueya. De repente, se siente pequeño e insignificante, a pesar de tener el diminuto brazo de Krum bajo sus pies, e imagina la voz resentida de Hermione recalcándole las múltiples virtudes de su nuevo novio (porque eso supone que es, su novio); y con la cabeza gacha y mordiéndose el labio inferior, considerándose la persona más imbécil del planeta, golpea la puerta a la vez con la frente y el puño levantado; sin evitar las lágrimas que le nublan la vista, sin apartar los mechones alborotados que le llegan a la punta de la nariz; con el rostro contraído, encendido y mojado.

"Mierda"- emite de nuevo, y su voz se apaga entre terribles insultos y maldiciones musitadas que se intercalan con las convulsiones de su cuerpo cansado.

No hacia Hermione, ni siquiera hacia Krum; sinó contra él mismo.

* * *

_F__in. _

_Siento no haber contestado los reviews. No lo he hecho porque en general me habéis dicho que os gusta, así que he creído que lo mejor sería decir aquí abiertamente que GRACIAS por darle una oportunidad este fic y por el review, desde luego. Éste lo he hecho más largo; ha sido algo así como el resultado de un momento de inspiración repentino, porque lo he escrito casi del tirón. Y bueno, lo que digo siempre: para cualquier cosa, buena o mala, desde un "me ha gustado" a un "tu fic me parece una basura por esto y lo otro" (insisto en que me gustan las cosas fundamentadas¿si no cómo voy a aprender?)¡Review!_

_¡Nos vemos en la viñeta 4! (que no creo que llegue tan rápido como esta xD¡debería seguir mi otro fic en proceso!)_


	4. Aspecto

**Cuestión de rutina**

Viñeta 4: Aspecto

-Oye Ron¿te queda mucho?

Harry sonríe divertido mientras atiende cómo su compañero observa intensamente la imagen que le devuelve el espejo. Ron recorre con la mirada el cabello recién peinado, de un rojo brillante y llamativo; los ojos azules, indecisos, refulgiendo sobre un rostro aristado de nariz enmarcada por el camino de pecas que salpican de lado a lado sus mejillas.

-Ron...- insiste Harry, en el lado opuesto de la puerta del baño.

-¡Sólo un momento!

Lo mismo ha dicho minutos antes y Harry sabe perfectamente que el momento del que habla se hará irremediablemente eterno. Niega para sí mismo con la cabeza ante la preocupación repentina de Ron por su aspecto. Más que preocupado, parece estar aterrorizado. Entorna la vista con repulsión al percibir la más leve marca que le desagrada: las ojeras demasiado marcadas, las cejas muy gruesas, aquella peca de dimensiones más grandes que desentona con el resto... Harry siente que no lo conoce.

-Ron, estás exagerando.- concluye Harry, ya cansado- A Lavender no le importa que el color de tus ojos no contraste bien con la túnica. Lo digo en serio.

Pero Ron no sabe si creerle. Porque los pensamientos lo invaden y lo hacen retroceder tiempo atrás: cinco años. Lo sitúan en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, con la inseguridad latente en un cuerpo mucho más menudo que el actual, igualmente coronado por la omipresente mata de pelo pelirrojo. La mirada atenta de una niña lo incomoda y Ron se siente repentinamente invadido por un calor sofocante. Los ojos de ambos se cruzan en un instante; él intimidado, ella altanera. La ve despegar los labios y curvarlos con suficiencia. Hermione sonríe y pestañea:

_"Tienes sucia la nariz"_

Jamás quiere volver a pasar tanta vergüenza.

* * *

_ Bueno... siento haberme demorado tanto¡en serio! no me sentía inspirada para continuarlo. No sé si esto era lo que esperabais pero desde el principio tuve la intención de escribir una viñeta con el primer encuentro entre Ron y Hermione como trasfondo (si es que desde el principio se veía que eran el uno para el otro... ¡qué monos! xD). _

_Y.. en cuanto a lo de escribir en pasado. Ya he recibido una sugerencia, pero hasta que no sean más los que opinen que así estaría mejor no lo cambiaré¿me lo comentáis en los reviews? _

_¡Gracias! _


End file.
